gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The God Squad
The God Squad was a group of Christian students at William McKinley High School, who attempt to spread the word that being a Christian is not just about reading the Bible, and that it can be "cool". Presumably, Joe Hart was the only member left since Mercedes Jones, Quinn Fabray and Sam Evans as graduated from school. Appearances Season Three Heart The God Squad has their first on-screen meeting, welcoming Quinn back to the group, as well as welcoming Joe, a new member. After a discussion on how to raise money, Sam Evans suggested that the squad should offer to sing vocal valentines or telegrams to their customer's loved ones, since the New Directions decided they were not going to do it. They first sing Stereo Hearts ''to Rachel from Finn. When they finish, Santana then asked them to sing to her girlfriend, Brittany, which they are all unsure about. In the next meeting they discuss whether or not to sing to Brittany. All of the members are happy to do it, apart from Joe, who is still confused about how he feels, and takes some time to think about it. During Sugar's party, Joe decides that "love is love" and they do the performance to Brittany from Santana, singing ''Cherish/Cherish. On My Way After members of the God Squad hear the news of Dave Karofsky's suicide attempt, Mercedes calls an emergency meeting to pray for him. Quinn suggests that they instead pray for Karofsky's family, for they need the support more. Sam isn't completely clear on what has happened, and Mercedes explains how he has been bullied at school for his sexuality. Soon, Kurt joins the meeting, and after a brief debate with Quinn, comes to pray. Joe confesses that he was the one to invite Kurt after his request. They then tell Kurt that they plan to go see Dave in the hospital and that Kurt can join them if he wants to. Members Graduates Tumblr m9u3olTSXM1qlityfou1 1280.jpg|'Mercedes Jones': Former leader. Joined prior to Heart. Graduated in Goodbye.|link=Mercedes Jones Latest-0.jpeg|'Quinn Fabray': Joined prior to Heart. Graduated in Goodbye.|link=Quinn Fabray Tumblr ngpjq6AW041r2fzqbo1 500.png|'Sam Evans': Joined prior to Heart. Graduated in New Directions.|link=Sam Evans Former Members Pink Scarf.jpg|'Joe Hart': Joined in Heart. Presumably left in All or Nothing.|link=Joe Hart Songs *'Stereo Hearts ''by Gym Class Heroes (feat. Adam Levine) (Heart) (from Finn to Rachel) *Cherish/Cherish' ''by The Association/Madonna (Heart) (from Santana to Brittany) Gallery GodSquadGlee.png Cherishfabrittana.gif Heart-06.jpg 3x14-On-My-Way-glee-29285448-1280-720.jpg 300px-StereoHeartsGlee.png ImagesCAP3DGJW.jpg 959476_1330017159068_full.png 953518_1329368902306_full.jpg Cherish.jpg God-Squad-in-Heart-the-god-squad-29549669-1280-720.png Tumblr mwlcluU9Gp1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwlcluU9Gp1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwlcluU9Gp1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mwlcluU9Gp1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mwlcluU9Gp1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mwlcluU9Gp1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mwlcluU9Gp1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mwlcluU9Gp1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr_mwmndppP1P1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mwmndppP1P1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mwmndppP1P1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mwmndppP1P1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mwmndppP1P1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mwmndppP1P1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_mwmndppP1P1ra5gbxo7_250.gif Trivia *In Heart, a list of their goals is written on a whiteboard behind Mercedes, and they include "praying for Artie's legs" and "secretly baptizing people." They also do community services (Shoe Drive, Adopt a Highway). *Since Quinn and Joe only joined in Heart, it means that Mercedes and Sam were the only members prior. *While the God Squad performed singing telegrams for people, it is unknown whether they themselves choose the songs or whether they are asked to sing a certain song on request. *It is implied that Joe was the only member left after Mercedes, Quinn and much later, Sam graduated. If there were others, they weren't shown. But since Joe also left the glee club and was no longer seen in the series, the club was disbanded. *Sam was surprised that another boy wanted to join in Heart. *In Homecoming, The God Squad was mentioned by Quinn when she and the Alumni were trying to get new members for the glee club in the Tea Party Patriot Club classroom. Category:Clubs